twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Score
'Final Score '(Also known as Fin) is an earthpony who currently lives in Ponyville and is a professional hoofball player with Manechester United. His home town is Manehattan Personality Final is a very friendly pony. He prides himslef on helping others and being a good sportspony, even out of sport. He loves helping out whenever he can and will always try to make himself available to others if they need him. He is also a very good listener. If anypony needs a listening ear or a kind word, Final will do his best to accomodate them. He is also known to be a bit of a prankster around the training ground. For example, he once put a sign on the backside of one of his teammates that said "Hug me I'm lonely". Another time, he stole one of his teammates jerseys and hid it in the Managers desk. He loves a good prank and is always up for a little fun. Background Colthood Born in Manehattan, he was brought up in a rather well off family. However, ever since his father took him to his first hoofball game, Manechester United against Liverfoal, he fell in love. He made it his life's goal to join Manechester United, and to eventually become the best player in the Equestrian Premier League (EPL). He joined the Manechester United School for Gifted Hoofballers when he was just a foal, and trained there til his early teens. He got his Cutiemark when he played his first game for Manechester United in the under-12s. That was when he knew that there was nothing else he would rather do. From there he progressed quickly to become one of the clubs rising talents. Arriving in Ponyville After living in Manechester for a few years, he realised that the city life was too much for him. He longed for peace and quiet away from the hustle and bustle of the city. He knew Ponyville was located conviniently between the club's training ground and Manechester itself, so he decided to move there. He has not regretted his decision. Ponyville is quiet, beautiful, and amazing. He lives in a house just outside the town, near the Hoofball Field Skills Final is an extremely gifted hoofball player, and has been called a magician with the ball. But his talents in sports do not end there. He also plays paintball, boxes, and is no pushover when it comes to a race. His many years in training have also caused him to become a strong, muscular stallion. He is able to lift large objects (such as moving boxes or apple crates) and pull heavy carts. He also has an artistic side, and learned to play the guitar and sing while during off periods during the hoofball calender. Relationships He met his wife Sweetie Pie while in Manehatten for a game. She asked him to sign her hoofball and he did so, but he never forgot her. Later on he met her at a party and worked up the courage to ask her on a date. She accepted and soon after, the two were dating. He finally asked her to marry him when she moved to Ponyville and agreed to live with him. They were married on the 7th of February 2012 in a small ceremony by the lake just outside Ponyville. He has a father and mother who live in Manehattan. He also is Uncle to Pisqueek and Father to Stygian Bolt, whom he adopted after moving to Ponyville because he reminded Final a lot of himself when he was young. Trivia -Final Score's Cutiemark is a ponyfied version of Manchester United's team crest. -His color scheme is also based on the main colours of the Manchester United jersey, red and white. Category:OCs Category:Earth Ponies Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters